City Girls (Season Three)
The third season began on Season Three began on May 29th 2013 and finished on August 23rd. It featured the biggest storyline of City Girls' history with murder mystery 'Who Killed Drew?' Season Three saw the exits of main players Drew Tyler, Sammy Davis, Sean Carver and Tom Holden. It also saw the temporary exit of Nicole Newman. Season Three Overview The season opened with a special episode which Ashley Woods talked to her counsellor about her issues with BDD (Body Dysmorphic Disorder) and her addiction to cocaine. She recalled her experience of witnessing a young girl die from a drugs overdose, this forced Ashley to change her lifestyle. In a series of flashabcks, we saw that Holly Newman had agreed to marry her violent boyfriend Tom Holden. Izzie Roberts, after just sleeping with Drew Tyler was shocked when Max Warren proposed and Sammy Davis was even more shocked to discover that she really was pregnant. Izzie's 'secret' brother Jake Garrison began to develop feelings for Holly and they began to get closer. Jake is the one who puts the pieces together and realises that Tom is violent and is hurting Holly. Izzie and Drew struggled with their guilt, especially when Ashley and Drew got back together. The guilt soon got too much for Izzie and she admited all to Max. Max lashed out at Drew leading the truth to come out in front of Ashley, Holly and Jack. Ashley refused to forgive both Izzie and Drew leaving Izzie devastated and she fell off the wagon. In one of City Girls' most twisted storylines, it was revealed that Sammy was faking her pregnancy. But in a cruel twist of fate, a flashback revealed that Sammy's pregnancy test gave her a false positive result and at the hospital she was told that because of complications with her abortion, she is unable to have children. Desperate to get Jack back, Sammy faked a pregnancy and arranged to adopt the baby of a young girl called Mia. Sean was the one manipulating the whole situation as a way of controlling Sammy. Drew soon found out when Jack accused him of being the father of Sammy's baby. Jack and Nicole's relationship hit the rocks as she spiralled into bulimia again. This ended with Holly giving permission to have Nicole sectioned into rehab. This all led to the 'Who Killed Drew' Storyline. DS Nathan Phillips investigated. Everyone bar Jake, Holly and Tom were suspects. Ashley was a favourite suspect as Nathan really believed she was the guilty party. Nathan took a shine to Izzie leading to Max becoming jealous. Things got complicated when Izzie's fingerprints were found on the knife that killed Drew. Max confessed to murder to protect Izzie, but she had already been cleared as she remembered she had got drunk at the club and ended up self harming. Max came to blows with Nathan leading him to be arrested for assault. When a witness came forward, Ashley was arrested for murder and ended up in prison. Refusing to believe that Ashley was guilty, put an end to Izzie's budding relationship with Nathan. Izzie and Holly took matters into their own hands and ended up finding a letter from Drew's dead sister Jen. Jen revealed how she wanted to change her life, thus making it seem unlikely that she would commit suicide. They ended up finding a witness, who revealed that it was Sean who killed Jen. Realising that Sean had killed Drew as well, Holly, Izzie and Jack confronted Sean and the whole truth about Sammy's fake pregnancy was revealed. Sammy saved Izzie from being attacked by Sean. Sean was finally arrested for murder and Mia gave birth, deciding to keep her baby after all. Sammy left London to start a new life, she and Jack said goodbye on good terms. Nathan realised that Izzie and Max were still in love and his actions led to their reunion. The last few episodes focused on Holly's storyline. Holly slept with Jake on her hen night, but despite his attempts, she refused to change her mind about marrying Tom. On the day of the wedding, Jake revealed the truth to Izzie, but even Izzie and Ashley couldn't get Holly to change her mind. As Holly went to say her vows, she found the strength to say no and she left him at the alter. But the drama wasn't over, Tom held Holly and Ashley hostage, but the girls managed to overpower him and save themselves. The season finale ended with a cliffhanger, as Jack left to find Nicole. Jake and Max found a positive pregnancy test in the bin. While the three girls were visiting a doctor where he confirmed that one of the three girls was pregnant. 3.1: The Places Within Yourself that you Fear the Most *A special episode sees Ashley Woods seek help for her BDD (Body Dysmorphic Disorder). *Izzie Roberts struggled with her guilt as Max Warren proposed to her. *Holly Newman agreed to marry violent Tom Holden. *Sammy Davis was surprised when her pregnancy test actually came out positive. *Ashley reveals the event which forced her to seek help. 3.2: Guilty Secrets are Hard to Keep *Izzie Roberts is annoyed by Jake Garrison's flirting with Holly Newman. *Sammy Davis uses her pregnancy to create a divide between Jack Foster and his girlfriend Nicole Newman. *Izzie confessed to Jake the truth about her one night stand with Drew Tyler 3.3: Those Twisted Things We Hide *Jake Garrison found himself opening up to Holly Newman about his parents. *Izzie Roberts struggled to hide her guilt from fiance Max Warren. *Sean Carver was revealed to be involved with Sammy Davis. She's faking her pregnancy and plans to adopt a teenager's baby to pass of as her own. A flashback revealed Sammy's previous abortion had caused an infection that left her infertile. 3.4: Lies All Around *Ashley Woods and Drew Tyler decided to give their relationship another chance. *Tom Holden tried to manipulate Holly Newman into starting a family with him, but Holly secretly continued to take the pill. *Drew received a visitor from a homeless man. 3.5: Birthdays and Barbeques *Izzie Roberts felt awkward as Holly Newman and Ashley Woods threw her a surprise 21st birthday party. *Jake Garrison began to become suspicious of Tom Holden's treatment of Holly. *Drew Tyler threatened Izzie Roberts to keep quiet about their one night stand. *Max Warren reminded Jack Foster of Drew's fling with Sammy Davis, he realised he might not be the father of her baby. 3.6: The Truth is a Hideous Thing *Izzie Roberts questioned Jake Garrison's feelings for Holly Newman. *Jack Foster punched Drew Tyler and revealed Sammy Davis' pregnancy. This led to Drew finding the truth about Sammy's fake pregnancy plot. *Max Warren was devastated when Izzie admitted the truth about her one night stand with Drew. 3.7: And Suddenly Everything Has Changed *Max Warren violently lashed out at Drew Tyler, exposing his fling with Izzie Roberts to Ashley Woods. *Ashley ended her friendship with Izzie. *Sammy Davis panicked that Drew would expose the truth about her pregnancy. 3.8: Drifting on the Edge *Ashley Woods confronted Drew Tyler about his infidelity. *Izzie Roberts fell off the wagon at Destiny. Drew cruelly rejected Izzie and blamed her for the whole situation. *Ashley was devastated to find Drew's dead body in his office. 3.9: Murder Begins with a Capital M *The murder investigation began with Ashley Woods as the main suspect. *Sammy Davis panicked when Jack Foster demanded a DNA test once the baby's born. *Izzie Roberts wakes up with no memory of the previous night. *Nathan Phillips questioned Sammy and Sean Carver. *Holly Newman suffered another beating from Tom Holden. 3.10: The Worst Bruises are the Ones You Can't See *Holly Newman recovered in hospital as Jake Garrison tried to convince her to open up. *Nathan Phillips took a shine to Izzie Roberts despite questioning her about Drew Tyler's murder. *Nicole Newman pushed Jack Foster away as Sammy continued to come between them. 3.11: My Life is a Train Wreck *Max Warren found himself jealous of Nathan Phillips' attentions towards Izzie Roberts. However, in a twist, Nathan was forced to arrest Izzie after her finger prints were found on the knife that killed Drew Tyler. *Nicole Newman's health continued to suffer. *Holly Newman gives Tom Holden yet another chance. 3.12: Don't Always Trust the Evidence *Izzie Roberts finally remembered her missing memories - she had fallen off the wagon and self harmed using the knife. *Max Warren confessed to Drew Tyler's murder. *Jake Garrison likened Holly Newman's relationship to his own mother's violent marriage. Jake kissed Holly. *Nathan Phillips asked Izzie out on a date. 3.13: It Starts With Goodbye *Nicole Newman's bulimia came to a head forcing Holly to allow the doctors to section her sister. *Nathan Phillips goads Max Warren into hitting him. *Max's confession was ripped apart by Nathan. *Ashley Woods was arrested for Drew Tyler's murder. 3.14: Locked Up Isn't A Good Place to Be *Ashley Woods struggled to cope with prison life. *Izzie Roberts and Holly Newman launched their own investigation to find out who killed Drew Tyler. *Izzie's date with Nathan Phillips is a disaster when they disagree about Ashley's arrest. *Holly Newman admitted to Jake Garrison that she had set a date for her wedding to Tom. 3.15: Bonds Can Be Found in the Most Unexpected Places *Jake Garrison and Max Warren struck up a bond as they talked about the women in their lives. *Izzie Roberts became closer to the truth about Sammy Davis and Sean Carver. She realised that Sammy was faking her pregnancy after she talked to Mia Barlow. *Jake failed to convince Holly Newman to call off her wedding. *Nathan Phillips admitted to Izzie that Max had confessed to murder to protect her. 3.16: The Last Piece of the Jigsaw *Izzie Roberts and Holly Newman found out the true story about how Jen Tyler died. They realised that Sean Carver had a motive to kill Drew Tyler. *Jen wanted to change her life and she was going to give evidence against Sean. Sean staged a drugs overdose which made it look like Jen commited suicide. 3.17: Lies Hurt, But the Truth Hurts Even More *Izzie Roberts and Holly Newman confronted Sean Carver which led to a hostage drama. *Sean exposed Sammy Davis' abuse after the truth about the pregnancy was revealed. *Sean tried to blame Sammy for Drew's murder, but Izzie exposed the truth about Jen. An angry sammy attacked Sean. Sammy saved Izzie when Sean attacked her. Sean was finally arrested for two murders. *Izzie was finally reunited with Max Warren. 3.18: Moving on is the Hardest Thing *Ashley Woods, Holly Newman and Izzie Roberts paid their final respects at the funeral of Drew Tyler. *Jack Foster said a poignant goodbye to Sammy Davis as they parted on good terms. *Ashley inherited the Destiny from Drew, she decided to rename the night club Ashllie's. 3.19: If you're the stripper then you're not what we ordered *Tom Holden callously burnt Holly Newman's hand with an iron. *Max Warren, Jake Garrison and Jack Foster gatecrashed Holly's hen night. *An emotional confrontation between Holly and Jake led to passion. 3.20: Life is Like a Time Bomb Waiting to go off Part I *Holly Newman woke up with Jake Garrison on the morning of her wedding. *Jake admitted the truth to Izzie Roberts about Tom Holden's violence towards Holly. *Izzie and Ashley Woods tried to convince Holly to stop the wedding but she went ahead. *Jack Foster faced Rebecca Newman's anger over Nicole's bulimia. 3.21: Life is Like a Time Bomb Waiting to go off Part II *Holly Newman left Tom Holden at the altar and was finally free from their violent relationship. *Jake Garrison attempted to tell Izzie Roberts about his true identity. *Max Warren was promoted to Cheif Editor, Izzie Roberts tried not to show that she was disappointed by a lack of proposal. *Tom captured Holly and vowed revenge. 3.22: When Your Mistakes Come Back to Hanut You *Tom Holden brutally held Holly Newman and Ashley Woods hostage. *Holly tried to manipulate Tom by claiming she was pregnant, in the end she and Ashley managed to overpower him and save themselves. *Tom was arrested for GBH and Holly was finally free. 3.23: I Could Really Do With A Happy Ending *Holly Newman struggled to recover from her ordeal. *Jack Foster decided to go and win back Nicole Newman. *Max Warren asked Izzie Roberts to move in with him. *Holly told Jake Garrison that she wasn't ready to give their relationship a chance, she needed more time. *A city girl was confirmed to be pregnant.